The present invention relates to frequency comparison circuit arrangements and particularly to frequency comparators in which a predetermined difference between a plurality of pulse repetition frequencies is indicated.
Currently there are no shipboard techniques in use for detecting frequency errors in the output signals of electronic clocks such as cesium beam time and frequency standards except by observing the degraded operation of equipments supplied by the standards or clocks. When a failure is detected in this manner the defective standard or clock is manually patched out of the system and replaced with a backup unit. This procedure results in excessive down time of equipment supported by the electronic clocks or standards and often necessitates resynchronizing of the devices relying on the clocks or standards.